


It Erects Me More Than it Hurts

by Doggy98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Cock & Ball Torture, Friendship, M/M, Roughhousing, Understanding, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggy98/pseuds/Doggy98
Summary: Not many people can understand how one person can handle another one tormenting or what looks to be like bullying to them, but Percy and James have been best friends for a long time, that they know they're roughhousing is their way of having fun and they both get aroused by this.
Kudos: 2





	It Erects Me More Than it Hurts

Boy: Look, here comes James.  
Girls: Poor Percy, he doesn’t have to be so rude to the little guy. It makes me wonder why he bothers hanging around with him.  
I know why Percy hangs out with me, and Percy knows it too.  
My name is James, I’m 13-years-old, standing at around 1.47 meters, and I weigh about 40 kg. I’m a roughhousing, my favorite hobbies usually involve any form of physical stuff, like boxing or karate. This turns a lot of people away from me. Anytime I try to talk to someone, they’re too scared to even look at me. I don’t care, there’s one person in my life that knows and understands me. It’s my good friend, Percy. He’s 11-years-old, he has curly black hair. He stands around 1.40 meters and weighs 30 kg. Percy has known about my roughhousing for about 3 years since we’ve met and he loves it when we roughhouse with each other. Whether I or he are in each other’s houses, when we find each other, we like to wrestle each other to the ground, rolling our bodies around and pulling on our clothes as we laugh, trying to pin one of us down. We tried to make sure our clothes weren't ripped off, but anyway, we just had a good roughhousing fun to start the day off. After that, we start our fun, and Percy, while he gets an erection, he is still nervous about getting punched in the balls. Yeah, you heard that right.  
First off, Percy is well aware and is perfectly fine with what I do to him. He knows I will never hurt him on purpose and we both love using our fetish to get off on each other. My fantasies involved being a sort of master, that gives pain and hurt to other people. I love slapping and punching balls and I like to restrain people by tying them up. Percy loves to be the submissive that loves to get hurt. Even though you might see him shed some tears and hearing some whimpering and pain sounds, Percy does like it. You can tell when he gets erected that he looks forward to our playtime. Even when I do go too far, Percy will tell me off and make sure I tone it down a bit next time.  
Here’s the rundown of what we usually do. Mostly on the weekends, when we make sure our parents aren’t around the house, we like to get naked right away. Before we do anything else, I like to take a look at Percy’s balls and if they’re swollen or have any bruises from the last time I’ve done something to them. Percy would sometimes want to measure our uncircumcised dicks to see if he outgrew me. His 4 cm dick was still no match for my 4.5 cm dick.  
Percy (Giggling): One day my dick will be bigger than yours!  
James: Keep dreaming.  
Next, we head off to the showers to make sure our dicks are clean and not smelly. Percy always loves to clean my dick without even being asked. I don’t mind, he’s got good hands. As the water runs, and with the soap, he peels off my foreskin a bit before he washes it thoroughly. After that, he would pell the rest of my foreskin and start to gently stroke and wash my dick. When he was done washing my body, I would turn around and look to my right. Percy fidgets his hands a bit. As soon as I grabbed the shower water, I was ready to aim it at his balls.  
Percy: You wouldn’t dare.  
James: How hot do you have it on?  
Percy: You’re not going to go for a boiling hot one, are you?  
James: Well, we had it on freezing cold last time, and it wasn’t as hurtful as I wanted it to be, so…  
Percy still wasn’t too sure. I turned the faucet to the hottest point I could make it. Even though the idea of Percy inserting some kind of pain onto his balls does erect his cock, he does have a nervous look on him.  
James: Trust me with this one, okay?  
As soon as the water was turned on the hot water burst onto his balls and Percy had to cover his mouth as he let out a scream. The hot water was making his body shot up from the intense hot water. His cock was loving the pain though and I was loving it, too. I brought the hot water closer and closer to his balls and you can see the steam coming through and coming out of those balls.  
Percy: Fuck, that’s smarts!  
James (Chuckling): Language, mister.  
Percy sat on the floor, he let out a winch when he felt his already red hot balls touching the cold shower floor. I turned the hot water off and just rubbed his balls on the cold floor. He did just that. I saw Percy having some tears in his eyes. His balls had goosebumps and were still nicely red from the hot water, but I also heard Percy moaning. Seeing his nice cock throbbing was enough for me to stroke my hard cock. After some moaning, I started to cum on the shower floor, and some of my cum landed on Percy’s balls. Percy started cumming on the floor as well, his cum not as thick as mine, but he’s still proud that he can cum like me.  
Percy (Giggling): I’ll clean it up.  
As I got out of the showers to let Percy clean up his mess. I gave him a rag to wipe the cum off the floor as he kneels to clean. His cute little round balls were dangling from him. I went over behind Percy. I held his nice ass and rubbed the top of my foot above his balls before giving them a good kick. Percy let out a scream and winched.  
James (Chuckling): Don’t mind me, Percy. Just clean up the mess you made, while I dry your balls.  
We both started to giggle. As I took a crack knot Percy’s nice round balls, Percy’s ass and body would shake a bit from the whacking with my foot. You can see his balls swollen a bit and dropping down from the kicking. There was a little bruise on there too, but Percy didn’t mind too much. After he was done cleaning up his mess, he stood up and I whistled at the nice erection he still has from that foreskin. We headed off to the bedroom after we dried ourselves. We decided to relax a bit and we played some videogames and ate some lunch together. During the evening, before my parents called us in for dinner, I placed my hands around Percy’s balls, feeling how smooth they were, but I felt some roughness to them, probably from the years that I have been crushing, smacking, and doing other things to them. Percy noticed that my cock was getting hard from touching his balls.  
I should mention that while Percy and I have a little friend with benefits to each other, I wouldn’t say I’m gay, but there is something about Percy with his smile and the way he treats me, that I sometimes can’t help but have affection towards him. I just want and continue to massage his sore balls and to hear him moan from my firm hands. His body was relaxed at this point and we both laid down together on the bed, side-by-side as I removed my hands.  
Percy (Giggling): You’re getting better at hurting and taking care of my balls.  
James (Chuckling): Thanks. Well, you’re also getting better at taking care of my penis when it gets hard.  
Just when he was about to touch my dick, my parents called saying dinner was ready, so we decided to get dressed and eat. Sometimes after dinner, Percy would either spend the night or he would have to go home to get ready for school. Tonight he had to go home, but that’s usually our routine together.  
Now, as I said, there have been moments where my ball torture has gone too far, and Percy will call me out for it. In fact, it just happened yesterday at his place.  
Percy’s family has a gym in their basement and taking me by my hand, he showed me something his mother had purchased for his father. It was a split machine, the ones where they help you spread your legs so far, that for some humans is not possible to do unless you’re that flexible. Percy told me that the moment he saw that machine he just had to call me over to test it out. He and I just both grinned with excitement. Our faces had a lot of expressions written on us. Mine was a mix of mischievous and excitement, while Percy was more nervous, and worried, but I held his shoulder to let him know everything is okay. I took off my shirt, to let Percy get a glimpse of my muscles and chest, he always likes to see them, so that he knows the ball punching will be painful. Percy was the next one to strip off all of his clothes as he sat on the splitting machine. I got a rope and used it to tie his hands together so he wouldn’t have a chance to rub his balls. I helped spread both the machine and his legs apart. Percy let out a winch, I think he might have pulled a muscle because of that machine. I look down at his perfect round swollen balls. I was having trouble deciding, should I use my feet or hands for Percy’s balls. So I decided to caress my hands on his balls first, so far I heard a moan from him and I looked up to see he was ready for a punch. Then I rub my foot around his balls and he looked at me with a scared look, but his cock was erected by my foot., so I knew what I should go with.  
Percy let out a pain sound, my toes gently crushed his balls a bit. Percy winched as he felt my foot and toes pressing and moving. I just looked at the angle I was at with my foot, lining myself up to make sure this would be painful to him.  
I slowly released my toes and just gently rubbed his balls. I wanted to give them a good stomp, but I wanted to make sure he’s ready for this. Percy looked up at me, waiting for me to hurt him, but he wasn’t sure if he should say it now, because he knew this was going to sting.  
Percy: Please show a little mercy…  
I just nodded, but he knows me that the more I hear the pain in his voice, I can’t help but keep going far until he feels like I’ve gone too far, and I’m glad he tells me when enough is enough. Who knows what would happen to my friend if he didn’t speak up about any of this. While he does want me to give his balls some pain, even he has his limits.  
Percy: Remember, James. I do like feeling pain, but…  
James: I know, Percy. I don’t want to hurt you, I know deep down you like having your balls hurt, and every time I see these round beauties. They look desirable like I really want to give them a good stomp or a nice punch.  
As soon as I stepped on his balls again, Percy let out a grunt and a sharp pain sound. My toes just pressed further and further. You can tell that this is not the first time I’ve done something like this, because Percy’s balls already had some footmarks and bruises from the last time I’ve done something like this. Once I picked up my foot and gave his balls a hard stomp Percy let out a scream. The purple markings were already showing themselves. At first, I apologized and I told him we can stop right now.  
Percy: AHH! HISSSS! It… It’s okay, James. Give me another stomp, or another punch!  
James: But it’s already purple. You know how hard my body is, compared to you.  
Percy: Ooof… That’s why I like your body. I like how you're well-built to give me some pain. Yes, it’s scary, and I still get nervous whenever we’re ready, but no one has you will ever come close to you to give me the pain I’m looking for. Come on James. Hit me!  
With this declaration. I cup my hands together and slammed them into Percy’s balls.  
Percy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!! HISSSS!!!  
I gave him another good whack as Percy flinched his legs and yelled out in more pain after accidentally pulling some muscles on them. He tried to struggle his way out, but I just kept ongoing. Soon, I started punching his balls. The bruises were coming out. I stomped on them some more, they were starting to feel like squishy balls by the time I was done stomping on them. Percy just ket pon crying bloody murder until I saw tears in his eyes so he stopped and let his friend catches his breath.  
Percy: Fuck that hurt!  
James: Eh, well you were the one that said go for it. You need to learn how to be so demanding with stuff like this.  
I rubbed the sole of my foot on his nice erect cock.  
James: At least your cock seems to be enjoying this.  
Percy looked at me, not finding the joke amusing. I shrugged and came to untie him.  
Percy: Thanks for at least stopping before it got worse. You’re starting to know your limits. So what should we do now?  
I tossed the rope to Percy before I placed myself on the split machine. I decided to make up for the times I’ve punched and kicked Percy in the balls, by letting him tie me up and see if he can hurt my balls the same. Percy smirked, he also knows why I let him do this, but I’ll save that reason when we get to it. I showed him how to tie knots and he’s becoming good at it, he tied my wrist together pretty good, as I placed my belly and my face in front of the splitting machine and Percy helped spread my legs apart, I let out a wincing sound, I felt my legs pulling a muscle. Percy went upstairs and I saw him returning with a wooden paddle. I looked at him as he walked down and rubbed the paddle around my ass.  
James: You sure you want to go with my ass? I’ll be stronger than you when we roughhouse.  
Percy (Chuckling): It’s a chance I’m willing to take. I have a plan to beat you.  
I looked the determination in his eye.  
James: I give you 15 minutes. I don’t think you can make me scream before your time is up.  
Percy: You sure about that, who said I was going for just your ass? I can also bring some pain to your balls too, but I’m going to try to save them as much as I can. I don’t want you to accuse me of any cheating.  
James (Chuckling): Do your worst then.  
I pressed my belly on the machine as I felt Percy’s paddle, caressing my buttocks, mostly by my flesh, going for light taps which were nothing to me, but as soon as I felt that first sharp whack on my ass, I’ll admit, I did have to grunt and let out a hissing noise. Still, I had to take spankings from my parents, especially from my father lots of times, so I felt this was nothing. A couple of more sharp whacks I went from grunting to letting out a sharp pain sound myself. It strung, but I’m starting to like how the paddle was hurting my ass and I know Percy was enjoying this too because I kept seeing that little grin he’s making whenever he got at least a hissing out of me.  
Percy (Chuckling): Now I understand the excitement when you hit my ass and balls. It makes you want to see how far you want to go until it’s too much. *WHACK*  
James: AHHH! Fuck… I feel you. You’re quite the expert with the paddle.  
Percy: Thanks. I’ve been practicing using this paddle on myself until I made sure I would whack hard enough to where even you get hurt by this. *WHACK*  
Well, he wasn’t kidding. He gave my asscrack a gentle stroke before giving it a firm whack as I shot forward and let out another scream. I felt my ass was growing as well as getting red. Then I felt another rub from the paddle but it wasn’t from my ass. Before I could even turn, I felt a sharp whack that I let out a real loud scream and I felt my balls swinging back and forth. Percy had to stop with the paddle as he just laughed and laughed. I got to hand it to him, it exactly stung me right there.  
Percy’s Mother: *Knock Knock* You boys okay in there?  
Percy: Y-y-yeah mom. We’re just playing a game!  
Percy’s Mother: Alright, just play nice.  
Percy untied me and helped me out of the machine.  
Percy: Well, I guess that ends our paddling right now. Thanks for letting me have my turn.  
James: It’s no trouble, but you’re not leaving me hanging after a paddling like that.  
Percy and I just grinned at each other. I was naked, he was naked. We circled each other, arms out in the open.  
James: You think you can take me now? I’ve gotten a feel for your strength with the paddle, but that’s just the paddle. How much better have you gotten with your hands? I must warn you if you’re going to act like a big boy, I’ll treat you like a big boy, so not going soft on me.  
Percy: Trust me. I don’t want you to go soft against me. Do your worst.  
We did. We pushed each other and came into contact with our bodies. We both let out an oof when we felt her bellies smacking and our balls, which Percy’s was still bruised, slightly touching each other. We both started to try to push and shove each other to the ground, we wrapped our arms around each other, pushing with all of our strengths, I was winning, but Percy had gotten stronger and had even managed to push me before he was able to reach the ground. We were getting closer and we both start to get impatient. I let out a scream when I felt Percy’s hand smacking my asscheeks. Thanks to the paddle they were already red and it still stung even with his hands. Well, I got the better of him and made Percy scream when I grabbed his balls and squeezed them, then as soon as I saw him backing away a bit, I pulled my hands away and gave him a nice kick.  
Percy: AHH! OOO!  
He placed both hands on his balls rubbing them, as we smirked at each other. I think he was still up for a fight because when I taunted him to come to get me, he kicked my belly to get me to bend before giving my balls a nice smack with his knee. I did a good job not to scream, but it did hurt and we just stood there chuckling as we were taking care of our balls. I felt my sagging a bit, but Percy’s was dropping from the way I grabbed and kicked it. Oh, Percy, I do love it when you try to act all tough around me and try to get the better of me. It sometimes works, but most of the time I let you think you’ve got the upper hand, only for me to teach you who’s still the strongest between the two of us.  
As soon as he tried to charge at me, I took his hand and squeezed it. He let out a scream, holding my back and pushing us down to the ground. We rolled around the ground, he was trying to kick my ass, but I got on his back and just pulled his arm back, twisting it until he told me to let go. As soon as I did, I saw Percy lifted his ass, rubbing his arms. His balls were dangling. I gave them a good squeeze with one hand and started slapping them around, making Percy grunt and biting his lips so he doesn’t give us away. Even though he complains about me slapping his balls, I know he loves this deep down. Still, after giving him a few more slaps I stopped and let him lay on the ground on his tummy for a bit. After some grunting and groaning, he started to relax. I noticed his ass was not as red as mine, so I figured it's time to change that. We sometimes have a rule to ourselves that however much we inflict pain on our balls or ass, we have to make sure we receive the same amount of pain that we gave each other. I sometimes love hearing Percy shout from the way I either use my hands or the paddle to deal some blows to his ass.  
But there you have it, that’s the extent of my relationship with my best friend. Yes, we love roughhousing, and yes we love to punch our balls, slap them, grab, kick them, and we love to have some spanking with our asses. Some may say I’m bullying Percy, but I can’t stress enough how much this little guy means to me. I treat him like a little brother. He brings joy and happiness and knows that what I do to him is just for fun and nothing too serious. If I went too far, he lets me know and I make it up to him by letting him hurt me or by giving him a break. Only I am allowed to hurt my best friend because I know what he wants and he knows it too and is okay with it. Every day is a good day between me and Percy no matter what anyone says about us.  
Each time we meet at school or home it is used for us to have some fun or release some stress, it’s our way of living our life together. We find ourselves naked or clothes, tied up sometimes, on our beds or using Percy’s splitting machine in his gym and we let loose and roughhouse and punch our balls away. I hear Percy scream because it hurts, but he happily tells me to do it some more and do it harder until it’s enough. We don’t rough house all the time, but when we do, just hearing him scream with pain and sometimes joy, seeing his body shake a bit, mostly seeing balls sway and vibrated from my punching and kicking, Percy has gotten better at taking these ballbusting and it still gets to a point where he cums after so many punches to his balls. He does impress me with how much he handles it.  
Right now, on his 13th birthday, he invites me into the gym, as I tie him up on the split machine and tells me to go crazy with his balls. Just one slap, I heard him scream, but it wasn’t a loud scream. I smirked a bit as Percy looked at me.  
Percy: Un-tie real quick, and turn me around!  
I did just that. I made sure to tie his wrists again in front of the split machine. I got the blindfold and tied it around the back of his head and I got the paddle ready. I didn’t know what came over me and I was waiting for Percy to call it quits, but man, I went all out on this little guy. Slap by slap on his ass, punch and punch on his balls. Kicking his balls, punching his balls, and paddling his ass at the same time. I saw the look of pain on his face and some tears coming on, but not once did I hear him scream loud. I placed the paddle gently on his sore swollen balls, rubbing around hearing Percy hiss as I fan his balls with the paddle. Those balls and ass were hot like embers, I think you can even hear them sizzling with how much pain I extracted on them. Percy just slumped on his belly. I looked over to see he was pleased with my work, he even started to wince every time he rubbed his balls around the machine. I know that this was intense for both of us. It took several minutes for Percy to regain his senses. I looked to see Percy’s foreskin about to peel itself, so I wrapped my arms around in front and helped peel the reminding foreskin off of him and began to stroke him for a bit. I continued with a multitude of ass slapping and kneeing his balls as I stroke him and saw some tears running down from his blindfold.  
I took the paddle, I didn't whack him, but I just rubbed the nice wood against his sizzling hot swollen, black and blue bruised balls and I just stroked him until he was able to cum onto the machine. It was thick and wet, better make sure to clean it when we’re done. Until then, I gently massaged Percy’s fiery spicy ass. I touched them, caressed, and kneaded them. Percy just relaxed his body, moaning and hissing with how much his ass hurt from the spanking, but he still got the pleasure from the way my hands were gently groping him. I took the paddle and just gently rubbed around his bruised balls. It must have felt like a tongue made out of sandpaper was licking him around, seeing his body flinch and hearing some sighs coming out of him. Finally, I removed the paddle and untied him to at least see how his cock was doing. It was oozing and wet, some of his cum that had remained was leaking out.  
Percy: James. Take my balls one more time. Just squeeze them until I’ve got all the cum out of my system.  
I had to make sure that I didn’t go too far like last time. So I took his blindfold off and let him watch me grabbing his balls, brushing them with my fingers as I looked at him.  
Percy: Don’t actually squeeze them. Just give them like a pinch until I’m out of cum.  
I nodded. I slowly just did a gentle press in between my thumbs as Percy moaned and closed his eyes tightly. I looked at him and kept my fingers the way they were. I would remove them for a bit before pressing them again, seeing Percy’s cum leaking out.  
Percy: Ahhhh, keep going, James! Almost done!  
So I did, ever so gently, again showing my caring side for Percy, seeing him relaxing his body until the last drop of his cum was all dried out now. I just removed my fingers and let him recover. When he did, he leaned over to me and hugged me.  
Percy (Chuckling): It’s amazing that you have so much energy to give me some pain, but you never disappoint.  
James: Well you surprised me with how much you take it without flinching too much.  
We just stayed where we were for a bit until it was time for bed. But now you see and know that I do care for Percy. He’s my true friend and always will be.


End file.
